Fire emblem awakening au - Dragon awaken
by nlocartoon
Summary: Frederick who known as the royal knight/butler/care taker of Ylisse family, always perfect at all of his duties, but there are something that he couldn't tell anyone, the power that slumber within him... Part 1 of Frederick the half manakete


_**Note time! : Ok, I really fall in LOVE with fire emblem awakening (I didn't play yet but have watch many walk thought) and Frederick's becoming the 1st fave character of this series (together with Henry)! then I have a headcanon that Frederick is born as a half dragon/human and have lost his dragonstone during his childhood (and he thinks he can't transform anymore) and then I continue to think about the event after that and when he became a knight to Ylisse's royal family...**_

 _ **PS. The characters belong to their rightful owners (intelligent systems/Fire emblem awakening) and sorry, if there are many OOC here! = w =**_ ( **This will be always in my fictions)**

* * *

 **Fire emblem awakening au : Dragon awaken**

* * *

No one known that Frederick was a half manakete because he was looking like ordinary man, not showing any sigh of manakete at all. He was trained like a regular knights, Things seems going very well for him because of his talent and skill and then one day he was promoted to be the personal knight of royal family.

Of course, He had done his job perfectly at most everything, the war, the training and especially taking care of the little royals, Emmeryn, Chrom and Lissa. He wouldn't imagine how far he has gone for his duty nor something might gone wrong...

One day, Young prince Chrom wanted to prove himself with his sword skill and planing to go adventure in the forest at night and Lissa beg him to go with which he agree (because Lissa was shouting and crying and doing everything to annoy him till he agree to take her with ) but Frederick is able to know it and not allow them to do so. Yet, Young prince was determined enough and sneak out at night with his little sister following him. Frederick was checking on their bed rooms and notices the two were gone, he remember that Chrom was talking about adventure in the forest so he starts tracking them.

The little royals was excited about the adventure, They walk though and explore the forest.

"Man,This is so COOL! Going an adventure on my own" Chrom said, proud of himself, he felt like he was a grown up adult.

while Lissa was running around the tree like wants to play hide and seek with her brother. "Let's play, Chrom!"

The two were having fun, not realized they were gone too far from the castle...

At Frederick's side, The knight tried every of his best to track every trances while shouting his little royal's names, he finally something that belong to them but he also sense something around the forest. He thinks he must hurry and rescue them before its too late.

Back to little royal side, The two were having to much fun until they realized they are lost and can't find the way back, they search many ways to get out but end up go back to the same place, things could go easier if there wasn't a creature which follow them all along and was about to attack them...

Chrom trying to some stick that he found around him as a weapon attack that creature but failed because that creature creating wave-like earthquake, making him slip, Lissa running to her brother and the two were too scare to move and cry for help...

"Somebody! HELP US!"

Frederick heard their voice and follow it until he saw the creature which is about to attack them. Luckily, Frederick was in time and manage to kill the creature and saving his precious young masters.

"Young masters!"

"Frederick!"

"Thanks naga, you're all safe" Frederick said, he felt so much relief. and Chrom and Lissa run to Frederick , hug him tight, and both crying.

"We're sorry! so sorry about this!" They both apologize to him,

"There, there. It's alright now, young masters" He said while comforting them if they were in danger, he wouldn't forgive himself.

but their happy time wasn't last long, As The knight noticed that something is coming toward them, he could hear the rushing sound of running.

 _"There might be more of them, better prepare for the next attack"_ He thought and was prepare to shield them.

"Stand behind me, young masters. I shall keep you safe" Frederick said while Chrom and Lissa moving to the back of him.

* * *

The royal knight was trying to fight them all and protecting his masters at the same time but the number of creature doesn't appear to decrease at all, in opposite, they continue increasing...

"Oh my naga!...where are they came from?" Frederick said while keeping the guard for his masters

"There are too many of them!" Chrom said,

"I'm scared...!" Lissa hug Frederick tightly and about to cry..

Seeing his masters are in terror, He gives all his power to attack them, trying to keep Chrom and Lissa until one creature tackle him, send him fly away to the the right side, knocking the tree, and his axe was dropped near his masters...

"Frederick!" They both shouted and shocked,

"Young masters! please get out of here, don't worry about me!" He told them, hoping they will run away and hide somewhere safe.

"No! I will protect you too" Chrom said, while trying to pick up his knight's axe,

but before Chrom could lift it up that creature turn to me and knock both of little royals, slam on the tree, making them fainting...

"MASTERS!" He shouted and tried to get up but it seems fall down every time...

Seeing his masters was attacked and he was unable to do anything, somehow this remind him his childhood memories, where he got attacked by big animal, Frederick is now fill with anger...

" _YOU...DARE...HURT MY MASTERS!"_ Frederick shouted, "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He growled and his eyes were turning red. A flame-like aura begin engulfing him and the transformation begin. Starting from his hands, the nails are longer and sharpen like that of claw, His legs growing longer and changing like that of a back foot of animal. The change is continue progressing to his face, his face are stretching, his teeth are sharpen and it's like a jaw of feral animals, two long ear-like thing emerge from his head, his body grow a pair of wings from his back and before the bunch of spines, not much sharp, grow from his tail and continue grow straight up to around his neck. Also his body continue on growing bigger than even of the creature's. when the transformation is complete,A flame-like aura is fading, a brown colored dragon with green color on the tip of wings and tail appear, replacing where the knight was...

A dragon let out the roar which can be heard entire that area...and stared at that creature before using its claw to kill it. then, he moved to young masters and sniffing on them, learning that they still alright, and covered the little royals with his wings, protecting them. A group of creature begin to attack the dragon but was countered by dragon's claw, slamming tail and breathing fire, the fight wasn't last long but end up with fire storm in the forest...

* * *

Back to the castle, Emmeryn was going to check if her little siblings were in bed, and then just realized that they were gone,

"Oh my Naga...Chrom! Lissa! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she shouted and running around the castle, trying to find them but it's seems on one had saw them.

She was running to her parents room, telling about disappearance of little sibling, All of the Ylisse knights were gathered at the throne, however Emmeryn notice one knight is missing from the group...

"Where is Frederick?" She asks them, which one of them said that He was with prince and little princess, sending them to their bed room.

"Then, He was with them...we must hurry and rescue them as soon as possible" She ordered some group of knights to find them

* * *

At the dragon and young masters side, He finally defeated all the creatures and was really tired but still take a look at the young masters who were sleeping beneath his wings, making sure they were safe. Then, the dragon step back and the flame-like aura engulfing him again, this time the dragon were reverting into human form, the knight who always protect his young masters and collapsing near his masters...

Later, the group of Ylisse knights manage to find them, Frederick was lying on the ground around Chrom and Lissa. They were taking all of them back to the castle but before they go, they were wondering about the something that destroy the wide area. Maybe a mage with Elfire tome and Large animal with claw...and there big footprints around the place where they found young masters and their knight...

Because Chrom and Lissa were unconscious so, they barely remember anything about the last night. Frederick also can't remember much, all he had known was his masters were in danger by the group of creatures surrounding them, he was turning into a dragon and there is a fire everywhere in the forest. These made him wondering if he had hurt his young masters...

The next day, King and Queen and also Emmeryn forbid Chrom and Lissa from going outside castle without permission (Both young masters are feeling really guilty right now and promise they won't do that again) The King and Queen also thanks Frederick who were protecting them.

After the daily routine finish it's time for young masters to sleep, Frederick is escorting them to their bed room and warn Chrom about the incident last night,

"No more night time adventure, young masters" Frederick said with deep voice and little bit of stare at his young masters,

"Fine.." Chrom said with ignore voice while Lissa is nodding, agree with him.

Lissa was running out from the bed room direction, leaving Frederick alone with Chrom, Frederick was about to get her back to the bed room but then Chrom begin to say something.

"Hey! Frederick, Last night. I have a very strange dream, there was big dragon protect me and Lissa from the monsters attack.

"Pardon me,..a dragon?" Frederick asks if he heard something mistake.

"YES! A DRAGON! A VERY SUPER BIG DRAGON!" Chrom added and also trying to describe more of dragon shape which most of it is size not color nor other appence,

"..." The knight doesn't reply much, he do know about this dream...and continue listening to his young master,

"You know what, Actually it's quite a heroic to me and That's very COOL! I wish I could protect someone like that dragon too!" Chrom said with really excited voice, Frederick couldn't help himself but grin a little and said,

"I'm sure you can, young master" He said to his young master, cheering him up

"and If I could meet it again, I want to thanks it for saving me and my sister" Chrom added,

The knight was surprise, he doesn't know if his young masters already learnt about his secret or not, but hearing this make him feel so much relief _"Thanks naga, I didn't hurt them"_ he thought.

"I think it will be really glad to hear this, young master" Frederick said,

They both laughing together before Frederick sent both Lissa and Chrom to their bed room. Frederick still wondering if he should tell his young masters about his secret but later decide not to...

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

 _Chrom, Lissa and Frederick found a mystery girl lying on the ground, sleeping, while they were on the patrol. "There're better places to take a nap than a ground, you know, give me your your hand" then, he's helping her to get up._

 _However, Frederick really dislike this girl appearance.., his eyes suddenly red when he glares at her (but just a blink of time) and then said, "I have every wish to trust you. stranger. but my station mandates otherwise"_

 _The mystery girl notice that and was stunned for few minutes, thinking she might imagine things since she just woke up..._

* * *

 **Fire emblem awakening au :** **Dragon awaken** **\- The end**

* * *

PS = There you go! my first tf fiction. I always into transformation thing XD especially were-feral animal, wolf or dragon. yet I find it really hard to create one myself (Drawing is too far for me ; w ; ) but I mange to finish this and I'm so glad...T_T

If you still wonder about Frederick's dragon form, It's mostly looking that of Nowi's and Tiki's but a little bit bigger and in brown and green on the tip of wings and tail. I will draw him later, if I have time :D

 **And...Your reviews or comments are really important to me XD so don't be shy to drop it off :D**


End file.
